The Chair
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: SongficOneshot RenXOc, Ren is Ooc. Ren flirts with a girl... Really good. R&R plz read! Better than it sounds. I suck at summeries.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King or the song, I only own Heather

The Chair

A girl with long wavy black hair walked through the door of the restaurant her piercing blue eyes fell upon an empty chair. She sat down and looked at a menu as the band played a steady beat. Not minutes later a boy with hair so black it looked purple put up in one spike and amber eyes turned from his friends at the bar and looked at the girl. He walked over to her.

_Well, excuse me, but I think you've got my chair.  
No, that one's not taken, I don't mind  
If you sit here, I'll be glad to share. _

"Excuse me, but I believe that's my chair you are in." He said as a boy with blue hair put in many spikes turned and looked at him. He knew what his friend was doing and knew the girl would decline any flirting like she did with every other man that came to her.

"Oh, do you want me to move?" She asked making a grab for her coat. An embarrassed look on her face, she quickly wiped it away though.

"Oh no, you can sit here. I can find some where else to sit. Do you mind if I sit here for now though?" The man said putting his hand on the empty chair across from her.

"Oh no, you can sit there." She said watching the man sit down in the empty chair.

_Yeah, it's usually packed here on Friday nights.  
Oh, if you don't mind, could I talk you out of a light. _

"It's pretty empty tonight." The girl said smoothing her black work dress out.

"Yeah, but it's usually packed on a Friday." The boy remarked as he glanced at his friends.

As the clock struck eight o'clock the bartenders walked over to an electric box and dimmed the lights and lit the electric candles around the tables. Light flickered in the pairs body's as each other stared into the others eyes.

_Well, thank you, could I drink you a buy?  
Oh, listen to me, what I mean is can I buy you a drink?  
Anything you please._

"Can I drink you a buy?" The boy stuttered not totally paying attention to what he had said.

"Excuse me?" She said with a small giggle.

"Oh, what I mean is can I buy you a drink." He said realizing what he had said, a small blush creeping onto his face.

The girl flagged down a waiter and ordered a cup of strawberry wine. The waiter nodded and got a cup. "Thank you." She said looking at the male in front of her as she sipped some.

_Oh, you're welcome, well, I don't think I caught your name.  
Are you waiting for someone to meet you here?  
Well, that makes two of us glad you came. _

"You're welcome. I don't believe I got you're name. I'm Ren." The boy, Ren said holding his hand out.

"I'm Heather." The girl, Heather said tacking Ren's hand.

"Are you meeting anyone here?" Ren said scratching the back of his head. He'd feel pretty dumb if she was.

"Nope, just me." Heather said tacking another sip.

"That makes two of us then. Good thing where both here, huh? Or we'd both be pretty lonely." He said smiling.

_No, I don't know the name of the band, but they're good.  
Aren't they, would you like to dance? _

The band started to play a slow beat and a singer started to hum a melody. Heather closed her and lessened to the melancholy tune.

"What a beautiful song, the band is real good. Do you know the name?" Heather said, opening her eyes and looking at Ren.

"I don't know the name but I like them too." Ren said looking at the band on the stage.

"Would you like to dance?" He said standing up and holding a hand up to her.

"I-I'd love to." Heather hesitated. She then took Ren's hand and she was led out to the dance floor.

Ren and Heather turned and twisted gracefully as two boys watched them.

"Horo" A boy with long brown hair taped the blue haired boys shoulder. He held his hand out with a smirk on his face.

"I know, Hao." Horo said pulling a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and gave it to Hao. Horo couldn't believe Ren had done it. He had sat down with Heather, bought her a drink and was now dancing with her. Hao knew Ren could win Heather, he just knew.

_Yeah, I like this song too, it reminds me of you and me.  
Well, baby do you think there's a chance  
That later on I could drive you home?  
No, I don't mind at all. _

"I like this song." Heather said as she looked up at Ren with a smile.

"I do to; it reminds me of some one." Ren said, spinning Heather around.

"Who?" Heather asked, as she raised a thin eye brow.

"You." Ren answered, closing the small gap between the two bodies.

"Do you need a ride home, because I can drive you if you do?" Ren asked hoping he could.

"That would be nice. If you don't mind." Heather said nodding.

"I don't mind." Ren said happy he could.

After eating dinner Ren lead Heather out to a black mustang and opened the door for her. Once they got to her house she led Ren to her front door. They stood on the porch in front of the door staring at each other. Heather giggled and looked down.

"What's so funny?" Ren asked looking at her questionably.

"I like you." Heather blushed trying to stop her giggling.

"Well guess what. I like you to." Ren said leaning in and kissing her.

"Oh, and one more thing. That wasn't my chair after all." He said turning around on the step after she had given him her phone number.

_Oh, I like you too, and to tell you the truth  
That wasn't my chair after all.  
Oh, I like you too, and to tell you the truth  
That wasn't my chair after all_

A/N: There you have it! This it what you get after watching top 100 country music songs, a Shaman King Fan and sugar! Please review and no flaming! . mew


End file.
